


Why Would Derek Kiss Stiles?

by SpookyBibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes the first move and is lost when it comes to conveying his feelings. He knows why he did it, but he can't express it. Fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Would Derek Kiss Stiles?

Derek kissed him. He just reached out, grabbed his neck and brought their lips together. A soft, yet greedy kiss, that filled him with a complete and fulfilling joy.

He could have done a million other things. He could have smiled, knowing how rare and precious it was when something made him do so. He could have nodded in agreement, approved of what the teen had just discovered and laid out for him. He could have made a sarcastic but nice comment. He could have also just left, like he normally would. He could have simply gave him a look that would have said it all, like that night outside of the school.

He could have described his smell. The way his hormones were raging and tinting his normal scent a little more every day. How there were something so reminiscent of home in him. How it was surrounding him, permeating his every move and reaching for Derek, luring him in.

He could have said something, if the urge to confess had been too strong. He could have told him that his hands were driving him crazy, always fluttering around and being more telling than the flurry of words that constantly escaped his mouth. He could have described how the moles on his face were so tantalizing, a map waiting to be traced with his tongue. He could have said that his lean, seemingly fragile body was actually strong, like a reed that could not be broken. A pliant pillar he wanted to hold on to with every fiber of his being.

He could have told him about his soul. The loyalty he demonstrated each day, even when he had no reason to do it. He could have written a thesis on his intelligence, the amazing power of his brain, making connections no one else saw. He could have tried to explain how impressive his mind was. Because it was, incredibly so. It could overrule the ADD, focus on tasks no one had asked him to overtake and exceed every expectations.

But he didn’t. He just kissed him. When he pulled away, the question was there, gazing at him through honey-colored irises. Soon reaching Stiles’ mouth.

“Why… Why’d you do that? Why now?”

He couldn’t say it. There was a difference between what he felt and what he was able to put into words, outside of his mind. But he had to give him something and the answer was right there. It had always been there, in the trust and clarity of his stare. Perfect and all-seeing, understanding every aspect of Derek, every contradiction, every demon. More than anything, his eyes said that he accepted it all. It all came down to this.

“Because of your eyes. The way you look at me.”

“Because you’re the only one who sees me.”

This time, Stiles kissed him.


End file.
